Joe Sparks
Joe Sparks is an American independent game designer, developer, game programming, animation, songwriter, web publisher, and multimedia consultant from San Francisco, California. He is mostly notable for creating the Radiskull and Devil Doll web-cartoons which were published on the Macromedia Shockwave website, and saw some Internet popularity around 2000-2001. Other published media includes the videogames Total Distortion and Spaceship Warlock. Both are Joe Sparks own his independent video maker Career Early Year of Band Joe Sparks is a former guitarist of the Californian deathrock band Burning Image. As an original member of the band, he did attend reunion shows. Earlier Career / Paracorp Joe Sparks was early member to career started works at Paracorp began his contribution follows by John Doer, William Hearst III, Jim Clark and others. The personality are very first successfully his made of 3D modeling software on the Mac. Paracomp eventually merged with Macromind to become Macromedia Joe was left from the Paracorp and moved over to Macromedia NASA Career Joe Sparks was joining to NASA began in 3D Modeling and Animation works as the robotic team stunts and talent build of technology, Before it went off by works of independent game development company Gaming Industry Joe Sparks was starting as independent game development career roles as Lead game designer, developer, lead game programmer, lead artist, detailer, 3D digital artist, photoshop artist, webmaster. He is joining to Reactor, Inc. an small indie game development groups by Mike Saenz and Bill Appleton was located in San Francisco. He created to 3D Modeling picture scenes by helped lead game designer and lead game programming of project Creepy Castle which was released in 1990. Afterward Joe and Mike Saenz leadership up with development on indie point-and-click adventure macintosh game Spaceship Warlock. It was got award and very big successful of indie game project. Dispute focuses from Reactor, Inc. is majorly issues by two leading development that are half of the profits from the game products. Mike Saenz was left off by Reactor, Inc. and the company being closing down, Leaving behind by Joe Sparks was moved in created and owned of Pop Rocket, Inc. Pop Rocket, Inc. was founded by Joe Sparks, Roles as CEO of Pop Rocket / Creator / Creative Director / Musician Director by small amount families based their independent game development studios, independent animation studios and independent musician provided are going to be running production programming is the way first features of indie Macintosh and PC Windows computer games produced Total Distortion heading up by Joe Sparks whom made out of development process and period internet game sites of the early web. Joe Sparks has also worked with other project are indie games and music video for Pop Rocket, Inc. are going to be development and production design in full detail. In the end Pop Rocket, Inc. involvement with game development, animation studios and musician recorder. they went off by families includes to Joe Sparks didn't made the production design of indie games and recording to music video. When the Company is being closing down by the same year is 1999. Currently Works / Back to Independent Video Maker With Sparks returning to Macromedia in 1997 as a creative developer. Sparks' work has been instrumental in the formation and lasting success of shockwave.com, mainly due to the popularity of Radiskull and Devil Doll for which he created all the graphics, animation and music. A pioneer of the interactive web, Joe Sparks has been asked to speak at industry conferences and educational events. He currently works as a consultant and contractor for development and design. Joe Sparks was back in independent video maker after he continuing on works self-employees as "Joe Sparks Creation" Personal Life Joe Sparks also was small families and includes children, He was lived in San Francisco, California. Other Interesting Joe Sparks about the though and feeling with game reviews by youtube gaming, He got informed and interested with his creating classic indie PC windows games Total Distortion. Vinesauce are twitted saying about mention is throwback gaming 1990's Granted by Sparks are impression think about the interested his Pop Rocket produces to Total Distortion. Works Companies * Paracorps * NASA * Macromedia * Reactor, Inc. * Pop Rocket, Inc. * Leap Frog * Google Joe Sparks Projects * Spaceship Warlock * Total Distortion * Radiskull And Devil Doll * Dicky And Jackie Discography * Burning Image (1982 - 1987) Contribution * Schoolhouse Rock!: Math Rock * The Residents: Freak Show * Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf * Creepy Castle External Links *Personal Website *Joe Sparks on YouTube *Joe Sparks on Facebook *Joe Sparks on Twitter *Joe Sparks on Tumblr *Joe Sparks on Instagram *Joe Sparks on Linkedin